badcreepypastafandomcom-20200214-history
Apartment 3H
Note: I did not write this pasta, I am just posting it here. Please do not categorize as a trollpasta, since it is not clear that this pasta is actually one. December 8-10 2012, Me any my friends were drinking beers, having a great time at my new apartment. Jerry, my bestfriend decided that we should all go home after a long day of moving stuff around. As they all left, I fell asleep on the living room couch and drifted off in the snooze. Woke up an hour later hearing sounds from the closet, but that didint bother me, probably just a rat running around, so I fell asleep. Woke up next morning, with a hangover but that didint stop me to go to work; got dressed went to the grocery and got a pipin hot coffee to start my day at my new job at CTOWN (supermarket) cashier, an hour past and heard a sound of a man talking but in a deep voice in my head. I could not make up what he said but it’s probably my imagination. The shift ended and went strait home. As I entered the house,it smelled like something was rotting, I ran towards the bathroom and sprayed fabreeze all over the house. But still that rotting smell, what could that be about. I quickly called my super and told him weird things have been happening to me. He went to look at the vents, “Ill be right back with my ladder” a couple of minutes past and he came back with the ladder, climbed up and gently unscrewed the vent and a rotting cat corpse plopped out, the super fell off his ladder, he stood up and said “il get that, that’s probably what’s causing that stink” grabbed his ladder and came back with a bag, grabbed the dead cat course and gently placed it in the bag. “If anything. Just call”. And left. I was much tired so I fell asleep, thinking of what happend today. And soon after, I fell asleep. Next morning, I woke up with a scar on my neck, quickly ran to the bathroom, put some rubbing alchole and hoped it would go away. Then continued my routine, getting coffee and going strait to work. After my shift ended I went home, thought to bring my friends over, so I called them…no answer…, called my best friend Jerry…no answer… But then I soon realized the phone cored was disconnected, so I picked it up and pluged it in the jack, the minute I stood up…I saw it… Black, tall, shadowy figure with a oddly creepy face, deformed mouth placement and eye placement as well. A quickly ran outside, IT WAS LOCKED!!! That figure was slowly coming closer and CLOSER. I ran towards the kitchen, but it disappeared, I quickly ran towards the front door…Open for some reason, when it was closed before…I opened and ran outside to the super, I quickly said what happend, the super didint believe me and shut his door infront of me. I ran and called 911, from my smartphone. “Yes, what’s your emergency” I explained exactly what happend “she hung up” I sat in the lobby couch and fell asleep, but realizing my door was still open…I opened my eyes and saw the figure again…I stood up, grabbed a beer bottle, and tried to smash it towards the figure, but then I felt pain in my stomach, looked towards the figure and see my reflection and a beer bottle in my stomach, penetrating through my skin…and slowly went to the ground……….I woke up, in my apartment and see agh, my head, went towards the mirror of my bathroom about to wash my face then…Hutu,ygkyftjtfkytfjytfjytfutrdjyfyournexttfjyyfkytfkytfkytfu Credited to Lyubomir Category:BCP Category:Pastas Category:Crappypasta.com Category:Monster